A large and growing population of users employs various electronic devices to consume digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, desktop computers, portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Often these electronic devices incorporate capacitive touch screen technology.
One problem with using such devices is that in some situations interferences caused by factors external to the device may adversely impact the capacitive sensor technology, thereby creating false touches or even missing a user's touch. The cause of these false or missed touches are often not intuitively obvious to the user, causing frustration and confusion during otherwise normal use of the device, leaving a less than desired impression of the device in the user's mind. As such, finding ways to increase the functionality of such devices and thus enhancing a user's experience continues to be a high priority.